Miradas
by Sephir01
Summary: "Risas nerviosas. Miradas furtivas. Sonrojos espontáneos. Suaves roces entre nuestras palmas al caminar. ¿Cuándo inició todo? La verdad, me tiene sin cuidado." (Toon Link x Popo one-shot)


_Hello! :D _Al fin termino este one-shot Toon Link x Popo! La inspiración me había abandonado pero lo importante es que esta listo! YAY! :D

**_Espero que les guste n.n_** (creo que es el segundo o tercero ToonxPopo que hago... y por primera vez...sin indicios de NessxLucas o.o)

((¡FIC NUMERO 20! BANZAI :D que emoción n.n))

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en este fic no me pertenecen...** (lastima u.u)

(P.D: POV Popo)

* * *

_*** Miradas ***_

* * *

Risas nerviosas. Miradas furtivas. Sonrojos espontáneos. Suaves roces entre nuestras palmas al caminar.

¿Cuándo inició todo? La verdad, me tiene sin cuidado.

Discretamente acercarnos mutuamente hasta que nuestros brazos se tocan y ambos quedamos recostado en el otro. Ni recuerdo las películas que vemos por las noches, por estar tan concentrado en el roce de su piel contra la mía, como su pecho se levanta por cada inhalación y como trato de mantener el control de mis acciones para no dejar caer mi cabeza en su hombro. Con todos los demás en la misma habitación no puedo darme esos lujos.

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?" Mi hermana nos observa interrogante pero ninguna palabra escapa de nuestros labios.

"Tal vez tienen sueño. Ness ya está casi dormido." Lucas se pone de pie y sostiene al somnoliento Ness por los hombros. "Será mejor que durmamos. Que descansen." Guía al chico de la gorra hasta la salida mientras murmura incoherencias.

"Yo igual me iré, estoy algo cansada." Camina hasta la puerta donde Lucas la espera y ambos voltean a mirar el bulto en el piso. "Deberíamos llevarlo hasta su habitación…"

"De acuerdo." Escucho al psíquico suspirar.

Entre Nana y Lucas toman por los hombros a un dormido Red mientras que Ness se sostiene de la ropa del rubio con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar, más dormido que despierto.

El silencio llena la habitación en cuanto la puerta se cierra y la televisión ha sido apagada. Seguimos apoyados uno en el otro y no me atrevo siquiera a respirar.

"¿Tienes sueño?" Su pregunta me hace saltar levemente.

"Un poco. ¿Y tú?"

"En realidad no."

Pasan algunos minutos y me es inevitable bostezar. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y me acurruco más en la manta.

"¿Tienes frio?" Su voz vuelve a hacerme saltar y niego con la cabeza. Giro un poco para poder ver su rostro y una mueca de irritación se forma en sus facciones.

Más minutos silenciosos. Sólo ambos sentados en el piso, cubiertos por una manta, apoyándonos mutuamente. Mis parpados comienzan a pesar y mi cabeza se inclina sin mi consentimiento hacia la izquierda.

"¿Popo?" Mi nombre se escucha en un susurro y sé que mañana estaré demasiado avergonzado para siquiera mirarlo pero el sueño pudo más que yo y me dedico a disfrutar los pocos segundos de conciencia que me quedan. Inhalando su aroma, sintiendo su respiración mover mis cabellos y como su mano acaricia con suavidad mi cabeza recostada en su hombro.

Despierto algo desorientado, mirando a mí alrededor. No recuerdo cuando me dormí. Veo a Toon Link salir del baño y recién noto que estoy vestido, incluso con mi abrigo puesto. Veo las mantas en el piso y comprendo.

Mi cara se calienta y regreso mi vista a Toon Link que sigue de pie en la entrada del baño, observándome.

**_Nos quedamos mirando y volteé._**

"P-Perdón ayer por quedarme dormido."

"Da igual, de todas formas ya era tarde." Camina hasta su cama y por el rabillo de mis ojos noto como se quita su camiseta para dormir. El nerviosismo me consume y dándole la espalda me voy directo al baño.

Unos minutos después salgo al fin despierto y lavado. Toon Link ya está vestido tirado en su cama.

"¿Listo?" Se pone de pie dejando su consola en la cama y me sonríe.

"Si, vamos. ¡Estoy muerto de hambre!" Me río y caminamos tranquilos hasta el comedor por el desayuno.

"Yo no sé cómo lo haces para comer tanto y seguir igual de enano."

"¡Oye! ¡Cállate! Tu estas muy gordo."

"¡No estoy gordo!" Tapo mi boca con mis manos tratando de no reír al ver como Toon Link se frota el estómago, con una expresión pensativa.

Me mira tras unos segundos. Abre su boca para decir algo, pero se arrepiente y solo se mantiene de pie frente a mí. Mirándome.

Con lentitud extiende su mano hasta casi rosar mi mejilla con sus dedos y se detiene. Contengo la respiración, mientras mi corazón comienza a latir a mayor velocidad.

¿Qué hacer en una situación así?

Tengo la gran tentación de inclinar un poco mi rostro para que su mano acaricie mi mejilla, pero me contengo. Esperando por algún movimiento de su parte. Por alguna señal.

"¿T-Toon Link?"

Parpadea rápidamente y me observa algo confundido, como si lo hubiese despertado de un trance.

"Vamos a comer." Y sin más palabras de su parte, continua caminando conmigo a la siga hasta el comedor.

¿Hasta dónde nos llevará todo esto?

¿Hasta dónde quiero que llegue todo esto?

Miradas discretas. Roces inocentes. Silencios confortantes.

Siendo espectadores de una pelea por equipos, noto su mano descansando despreocupadamente sobre la banca, entre nosotros. Sin pensarlo demasiado dejo caer suavemente la mía sobre la suya, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente. Siento sus dedos moverse sutilmente, acomodándose entre los míos.

Gira ligeramente el rostro para que no pueda ver cuán avergonzado está. Siempre es él quien inicia los ínfimos contactos, y para mi grata sorpresa, es mucho más tímido de lo que pensaba.

¿Resultado de la pelea? Su sonrojo, una agradable calidez en mi pecho y, lamentablemente, el momento de alejar mi mano de la suya.

La hora de dormir ha llegado, esta vez no hemos quedado para ver una película. Todos están cansados por las peleas del día.

Al llegar a mi habitación, la luz está apagada y en la cama continua a la mía, un bulto cubierto por mantas. Me acuesto tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero, si no me equivoco, de seguro está despierto. Esperándome.

"Popo." Un susurro. Termino de taparme, esperando que continúe hablando. Él sabe que lo escuché. "Tengo frio."

Trago saliva pesadamente, mentalizándome para mi siguiente acción.

Con rapidez tiro de las mantas en mi cama, abriéndolas, y me corro hasta un extremo, dejando la mitad de la cama descubierta y vacía. Escucho como se levanta y el nerviosismo me vence, haciéndome girar, dándole la espalda.

Un peso extra se siente al lado de mi cuerpo y se de sobra que está mirando mi nuca.

No es primera vez que hace lo mismo. Pero si es de las primeras en que le permito dormir a mi lado. La tercera o cuarta vez, creo.

"Descansa, Popo."

"Buenas noches." Y cubro por completo mi rostro con las mantas.

"Popo. Oye, Popo, despierta."

Una molestia me hace abrir los ojos, notando como soy sacudido ligeramente por Toon Link. Parpadeo algo adormilado.

"¿Qué hora es?" froto mis ojos, mientras me siento en la cama, bostezando.

"El desayuno comenzará en una hora."

Lo miro. De pie junto a mi cama, de perfil a mí, con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y el cabello todo mojado y pegado a su rostro.

Mi cara se calienta rápidamente y me veo en la obligación de apartar mi vista.

"¿Estas bien?" de reojo puedo notar como acerca su mano a mi frente, supongo para tomar mi temperatura, pero me desespero y lanzo hacia atrás, cayendo de la cama envuelto en las mantas. Todo queda en silencio por unos segundos y lo escucho suspirar. Me pongo de pie quitándome las mantas y me quedo mirándolo. Su expresión cambia enseguida y comienza a reír sin disimulo alguno de mí provocando que ahora mi sonrojo sea por vergüenza.

Me levanto de golpe, arrojándole las mantas a la cara y entro al baño.

"¡Me ducharé!" grito desde adentro, aun escuchando su risa.

Al salir del baño me encuentro con Ness y Lucas que conversan animadamente con Toon Link.

"¡Al fin sales! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Tengo hambre!" Ness se acerca a mí, dándome un puñetazo amistoso, en modo de saludo, en el brazo.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Lucas me despertó muy temprano y no quería esperar tanto en el comedor, así que vinimos a molestarlos un rato. No sabía que tardaras tanto en ducharte, Popo, ya íbamos a entrar a ver si te ahogaste."

"Me distraje, es todo."

"¿Tanto tiempo?" Ness pasa su brazo por mis hombros. "Sólo las chicas pueden demorar tanto en la ducha. Bueno, y Lucas."

"¡Ness!" El rubio se pone de pie sonrojado y se acerca a regañar al chico de la gorra que ríe despreocupadamente.

Voy hasta el armario y me pongo mi abrigo. Por el espejo veo como Toon Link deja de reír y se me acerca.

"¿Estas bien?" susurra para que los otros no nos escuchen.

"Ah, sí."

"¿Seguro?" Noto que se acerca un poco, poniéndome nervioso, por lo que trato de retroceder un paso pero mi espalda choca contra el armario, sobresaltándome, y haciéndome sonrojar por tenerlo tan cerca.

"S-Si." Me observa detenidamente unos segundo y levanta su mano.

"Estas rojo, tal vez estas enfermo." Su mano se dirige a mi frente, otra vez, y entro en pánico. Me escabullo rápidamente por un costado, evitando que me toque, pero tropiezo y caigo sentado al piso. Los psíquicos detienen su conversación y giran a mirarme. Ness ríe, Lucas me pregunta si estoy bien y Toon Link me observa detenidamente.

Me levanto como si nada hubiese pasado, riendo por mi torpeza y les digo que vayamos al comedor a desayunar.

Ness alza los brazos emocionado y Lucas asiente sonriendo. Giro a ver a Toon Link, quien continúa mirándome y suelta un suspiro, desviando su vista.

Caminamos hablando casualmente hasta nuestra mesa, donde los psíquicos se sientan juntos, como siempre, y nosotros en frente. Esperando por mi hermana y Red, que llegan minutos después, sentándose el entrenador a mi lado y Nana en frente.

Al terminar, los psíquicos se van a su entrenamiento y Red a dormir un poco más.

Converso feliz con mi hermana sobre las peleas del día anterior, hasta que siento algo rozar mi mano. Me sonrojo un poco, pero trato de no pensar demasiado, continuando la conversación, como si nada hubiese pasado y alejo un poco mi mano.

Nana pregunta algo a Toon Link y giro a mirarlo. Él responde tranquilo mientras toma mi mano por debajo de la mesa, evitando que alguien más note el contacto.

Mi hermana se levanta a dejar su bandeja y Toon Link aprovecha ese momento para acercarse discretamente a mí. Me alejo un poco por instinto, y sus ojos se posan directamente en los míos.

**_Nos quedamos mirando y suspiró._**

Por tercera vez esta mañana.

Su mano aprieta suave pero firmemente la mía, aún por debajo de la mesa. Siento como la sangre sube hasta mis mejillas y bajo la vista, avergonzado.

¿Cómo reaccionar a algo así? ¿Debería entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos?

Me observa de reojo, pero no sonríe. Apoya su codo sobre la mesa y su rostro en la palma.

Nana regresa y se sienta frente al rubio, muy sonriente pero sin decir nada.

"Estoy aburrido."

"¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo, Toon Link?" Los ojos de mi hermana brillan emocionados y me es inevitable fruncir el ceño. Deshago el agarre de su mano de forma brusca y escucho otro suspiro por su parte.

"No tengo ganas." Dice simplemente hasta encontrar nuevamente mi mano y tomarla con más fuerza. La tristeza se apodera de Nana, y decepcionada se levanta con la excusa de ir a ver a Ness y Lucas en su entrenamiento.

Pasan un par de minutos en completo silencio. Un incómodo e inquietante silencio, aun tomados de la mano.

"Creo que le gustas a mi hermana."

"Imaginaciones tuyas."

"Lo digo en serio, Toon Link, no deberías comportarte tan idiota con ella."

"¡Oye!" Me mira ofendido.

"Es la verdad." Levanto mis hombros, dando a entender que es obvio.

"¿Crees que debería salir con ella?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Tú lo sugeriste primero."

"¡Yo no te dije que salieras con ella!"

"Pero no es una mala idea…"

"Eres un idiota." Me levanto absolutamente ofendido, soltando su mano y caminando a nuestra habitación.

"¡Popooo! Ya sabes que sólo bromeo" Camina detrás de mí, riendo despacio para que no lo escuche.

"¡Deja de seguirme!"

Llegamos hasta la habitación y me tiro boca abajo en mi cama. Escucho como se cierra la puerta y sé que Toon Link está observándome de pie junto a ella. Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y suelto un suspiro amortiguado por la almohada. Me incorporo, sentándome en la cama, con mi almohada abrazada y lo miro alzando una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres?" Se deja caer a mi lado como un verdadero saco de papas.

"Estoy aburrido."

"Ve con Red a jugar algún videojuego. Tal vez Ness y Lucas ya terminaron de entrenar, anda a molestarlos a ellos. O…" Abrazo con más fuerza la almohada. "Acepta la invitación y sal con Nana…"

"Creí que no querías que saliera con ella."

"¡Nunca dije eso!"

"Nana es muy aburrida." se estira perezosamente y voltea a mirarme. "Prefiero aburrirme contigo."

**_Nos quedamos mirando y me sonrojé._**

Frunzo el ceño al ver su sonrisa, extrañamente cariñosa, y le lanzo sin reparos la almohada en el rostro.

Lo escucho gruñir pero me siento sobre la cama dándole la espalda. Es un idiota, ¡es un verdadero idiota!

"Popo…" Siento peso extra en la cama y sus brazos pasan rodeando mis hombros, abrazándome por la espalda. Me sonrojo enseguida y me niego a voltear a mirarlo. Vuelve a susurrar mi nombre justo en mi oído y trago saliva conteniendo el jadeo que quiso salir de mis labios. Cierro con fuerza mis ojos al sentir como su mano gira ligeramente mi rostro hacia el lado, me niego a verlo a la cara, no puedo mirarlo en esta situación. ¿Cuándo habíamos estado tan cerca? ¿Cuándo había sentido su respiración sobre mi rostro? ¿Cuándo había escuchado su voz tan llena de dulzura?

Nunca.

Y eso, a pesar de aterrarme, me intriga.

Abro con lentitud mis ojos sólo para encontrarme con su rubio cabello y un agradable cosquilleo en el cuello. Un beso. Suave, casto y capaz de volverme loco, sobre mi cuello.

**_Nos quedamos mirando, y gemí._**

Un ligero gemido con su nombre. Acaricia mi mejilla y coloca algunos castaños cabellos detrás de mí oreja. Lo veo acercarse con lentitud y cierro mis ojos esperando con impaciencia. Mis mejillas arden por tanto calor y aprieto mis puños sobre mis piernas.

Pasará. Se supone que es el momento, pero el nerviosismo me vence y lo empujo un poco al momento de abrir mis ojos asustado. Arruine lo que podría haber sido mi primer y mejor beso de la historia. Se ríe suavemente y toma mis muñecas para evitar que vuelva a alejarlo, reanudando su anterior acción. Veo como sus labios se acercan a los míos y aguanto la respiración.

Y me besa.

Sus labios se mueven con calma sobre los míos, con una delicadeza que no sabía Toon Link poseía. A los segundos se aleja sonriente, mirándome con cariño sin que yo sea capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Justo cuando ya me preparo mentalmente para pedirle otro, la alarma comienza a sonar asustándonos a ambos. Me estiro hasta la mesa junto a mi cama y la desactivo.

Me pongo de pie, temblando ligeramente, y le aviso que tenemos una pelea por equipos dentro de media hora. Sin esperar respuesta salgo corriendo en busca de mi hermana, pero el verdadero motivo es para alejarme un poco de Toon Link y asimilar lo ocurrido.

Nos besamos. Nos besamos. Nos besamos.

Pero a mi hermana le gusta Toon Link. ¿Debo cortar todo contacto con él entonces? Suena como lo más apropiado. No corresponde. Somos dos chicos. Y le gusta a mi hermana, no quiero hacerle daño.

Tengo que… acabar con todo de una vez.

La pelea está siendo más dura de lo que esperaba, Bowser me tiene al límite del escenario y a pesar de que esquivo todos sus golpes no consigo devolvérselos. Finalmente caigo pero no sin llevarme a Bowser conmigo.

Reaparecemos a los segundos sobre el escenario y observo como está la situación antes de volver a la pelea. Mi hermana me apresura a que vea a nuestro compañero. Sin dudarlo más, bajo a toda velocidad corriendo en dirección a mi compañero de equipo, Nana me sigue de cerca pidiéndome ir más lento, pero mi mente sólo se concentra en Toon Link.

Toon Link y su rostro, Toon Link y sus labios, Toon Link y su voz susurrándome, Toon Link y acabar con todo esto, Toon Link…

…Toon Link, besándome.

Lo veo caer al piso por el martillazo que King Dedede le da y me coloco entre ellos congelando al enorme pingüino impidiendo que vuelva a golpearlo, lanzándolo fuera del mapa. Nana se asegura de que caiga completamente del escenario y yo simplemente observo a Toon Link.

Se gira sorprendido y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Su expresión de sorpresa aumenta y un suave sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas. Y lo entiendo al fin. No puedo. No puedo terminar todo con él. Lamento si esto le hace daño a mi hermana, no es lo que yo tenía planeado.

Miradas furtivas, sonrojos espontáneos, risas nerviosas, roces inocentes, silencios confortantes. Todo tiene un sentido ahora, todas nuestras acciones, todas nuestras palabras.

Todas nuestras miradas.

Al fin lo comprendo. Aquí, entre los gritos y los golpes, entre su sonrojo y mi entendimiento, entre el caos y la confusión. Está claro.

**_Nos quedamos mirando y, finalmente, sonreí._**

* * *

**_*.*.* FIN *.*.*_**

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por leer!_**

_(No se si sea así...pero siento que cada vez mis historias son menos atractivas para mis lectores :c me disculpo si he perdido la capacidad de cautivarlos... (mi autoestima brilla por su ausencia -.-))_

Saludos a todos! espero no haya sido tan desastroso... igualmente, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer n.n

_\- Sephir01_


End file.
